


Vampire Hunter

by Inked_Eyes



Category: Fall Out Boy, Green Day, HIM - Fandom, Mindless Self Indulgence, Morningwood, My Chemical Romance, Panic At The Disco, Paramore
Genre: Alcoholism, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, And now are feature presentation..., Blood and Gore, Depression, Dont forget the threesome tag dudes, F/F, F/M, Friendship/Love, Horror, Language, Lots and lots and lots of plot twisters and ridiculous story lines, Music inspiration, Mythelogical Creatures and Beings, Romance, Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship, Threesome (M/F/F), Vampire Hunter! Gerard, Warning: Clowns, mentions of self harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 07:33:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4657989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inked_Eyes/pseuds/Inked_Eyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's officially been 24 years since Helena died, leaving the manor to her grandsons. </p><p>Granting her dying wish, the grandsons move in for many years feeling at peace in their home</p><p>But when Helena takes a little visit 24 years after she died, she's shocked to realize that the manor is no longer a peaceful crib like when she had left it...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vampire Hunter

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't meant to happen , but ahh I have too many ideas... :0
> 
> Anywho, I also want to thank other writers on this site that inspire me to write these (u r awesome!) I'm not too cofindent in my own work, but at least this site makes me feel like that doesn't matter as long as I'm getting my stuff out there (which is thrilling, honestly)
> 
> Anyway (I'm rambling) please enjoy anyone who reads this, I also have other content so check it out, please
> 
> :) I also want to post on deviantart.com , so I can do fanart, too (same username)

Work Text:

**Outside the Manor***  
Being buried alive was scarier than one could imagine. But when you dont need oxygen, and all you needed was to see the light or the glorious nighttime sky, it wasn't as difficult as one could ponder. Just scary, if anything 

The first ray of light flashed, and she was encouraged to rapidly dig farther, hopeful for an end. An end to forcefully digging her way to life again. God, it had been a while since she saw those blinding lights, her memories not being very fresh and all after 24 years

The undead lady (when fully unburied) stood, molded in dirt and twitching from excitment, her skin glowing.

The night had just begun, and she had many courses. The forest was long, and full of obstacles (why she was buried in a forest in the first place was up to her to find out, and defiantly something she would strike up in conversation, for future discussion) And after she scaled the forest she knew she would need to find her destination. The one she came to life for. The Manor, to meet her beloved family...

Oh yes the night had just begun for Helena Way

***  
*Inside the manor*

A man. A man dressed confidently in a shiny suit paired with a slim tie and cute hat, readying to abord his train to shelter from the angry thunder storm. The rain was clear and beautiful casting a pure and symbolic background to the thoughtful details in the painting.

The train was completed , capturing the slowing movement of its motion, stopping at destination which was a wooden stained train stop, saturated by the tear-like drops that fell about in the pastel skies

The man was the only detail uncompleted, and the only character featuring in the abstract orientated, decorated canvas

Where would the man go? The artist tapped his camel hair, paintbrush against his lips repeated, until he decided. 

The well dressed man would be placed in the train's stop, cowering from the storm, not wanting to ruin his business attire, one could guess

The artist's skilled hands were interrupted by the soft rap at the studio door, causing him to still his even strokes. The painting could wait... The painter thought, pushing his chair he comfortably sat in adgar from his easel so he could rise to greet the guest beyond the door

The paint covered artist opened the door wide to meet the shining brown eyes that belonged to his butler

"It's time. Your customer will arrive any minute, Mr. Way" Ray announced

Gerard, the artist smiled, excited to meet his new buyer

***Outside***

Helena didn't stop, not needing to catch her breathe. Ah yes the pirks of being undead.

The Manor was like a dream, a very pleasant one. It looked identical to what it was previously, before she was forced to leave it behind, and become captive in the afterlife which was filled with endless nighttime sky, and ghosts who were rude and tricky to befriend.( Introvert was the norm for ghosts , ya know)

She ran as fast as her legs allowed (which was very fast) across the long grass and onto the cobblestone path leading to the garden. She wanted to explore before she was united with her dear family. God, what would they even look like? Did they know she was alive? Did they know she was alive again for good? All these questions she stored in the back of her mind for later, returning her attention to what her eyes could see

She tiptoed on the cold stones, nothing but sleek ballet slippers covering her bare feet. She wasn't cold, she wasn't even phased by the freezing winter air that collided with her bare white shoulders and legs and arms, the strong wind in her face blowing her black curls around her shoulders and spine

She smiled, happy about her immunity. Being undead was convenient for the grandmother. She was releaved about her powers, her massive resistance . She madly hated those simple things that had held her back. The ones that had made her a living, breathing human. 

Helena peered around the dead, bland garden, climbing on the stone rail of the frozen fountain, joining the statue of a giant blackbird that guarded the block. 

The moon was up, high in the sky which was adorned with bright stars. Oh how she loved the night. But as much as she did love the night, she lived for other things besides wandering her old property gazing up at stars. For her beloved family was what she once again, lived for. 

It was time. Time that she busted down those old doors and claimed her enterance. In her ancient home, the one in which she left for her grandsons 24 years ago.

Helena thought for only a moment longer before heading up to one of the multiple doors to enter the manor. 

What would Gerard and Mikey look like? Who are my grandsons? Were the questions she wanted so badly to dig the answers for. And so she journeyed closer to those answers with every delicate step toward the manor

And with those thoughts she opened The doors and sneeking through the unguarded doorway to creep around the manor. She wanted to surprise them, more than she had ever wanted anything before. So she did...

***Inside the manor***

Gerard had grown impatient to waiting. He paced the guest room, lit up by the cozy fire that blazed in the fireplace calmly

He wondered if she would even show. Typical, the women is late for his portrait... He most certainly didn't have all day to wait for her

Gerard's thoughts were interrupted by Ray, who may I add was rushing through the doorway , apearing as though he saw a fucking ghost...

"Raymond, calm yourself. Give me a straight answer" Gerard resisted the urge to push his insistance on the butler's change in behavior

"It-t-t , it's best you see for yourself, sir" he rushed, eyes wide

And so Gerard glided to the back enterence of the manor that led to the gazebo and garden, in which Ray pointed out to instruct Gerard

Gerard, went over to the door. The door was open and swinging gently in the cool breeze. God, the winter air was frigid...

"I would say sorry for making you cold, but I couldn't feel a thing. Sorry I left the door open" Helena said lowly from the shadows of the stairway, smiling softly at the last part

"Who are you" Gerard looked up to see, not the woman who was purchasing his artwork, but another woman. One who vaguely looked familiar

Was she.... No, it had to be the shadows playing tricks....

Gerard toke another step to discover (what he knew of) to be his grandmother standing, tall in his stairway leading to his study

"Helena?" Gerard whispered, not sure she herd him 

She was even more intriguing than in her pictures..

Ray did see a ghost after all...

End of chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me feedback, sorry for the little test and teaser chapter, the others will be longer (I Promise)
> 
> Also the other chapters will be differently set up? I hope people will notice the difference :")P.o.v's maybe? I dunno
> 
> Please give me requests for one shots if you like my work!
> 
> Thank you for reading or commenting_


End file.
